


Watch Your Step

by theidlerwheel



Series: ME Drabbles [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theidlerwheel/pseuds/theidlerwheel
Summary: Shepard and Liara discuss the semantics of seasons.





	Watch Your Step

Shepard vigorously shook the wet leaves off her boot. She was beginning to regret suggesting the idea of a mountain hike so late in September.

“You say this is ‘ _autumn_ ’?” Liara huffed faintly from behind her.

“Or ‘fall’, yeah,” Shepard called back. “Depending where you’re from.” 

“And which do you use?”

Before Shepard could reply, the muddy ground beneath her gave way, sending her flying backwards straight into Liara. It took a moment for her to untangle her limbs from a very dazed and confused Asari, wiping mud from both their faces. 

“I think we’ll stick with ‘autumn’, for now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like puns. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
